


Rollin'

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barrels - Freeform, F/M, Party, bit of fun, fem bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Ever watched those Russian guys on logs? Hobbits can do that too.Just a silly one shot.





	Rollin'

There were a large number of barrels full of ale to be brought outside the mountain. A large number of hobbits had come to the mountain to help it grow, three years after the battle of five armies, and in thanks the dwarves and men were throwing a large party. The hobbits had come a little early, and had insisted in helping.   
Thorin origonally thought that this was a good idea, allow the races to get along. And on the most part it was. Bilbo's actions had made her a beloved queen of the dwarves. But, hobbits were never, ever, to be allowed near barrels of ale again. 

"Master Griqe, do you need a hand with those barrels?"  
"My lady!" The dwarf quickly bowed. "No, your majesty, these require two dwarves to carry and there are many. I shall wait for others to assist."  
"It is no issue." Bilbo smiled before jumping on a barrel. To the shock of the dwarf, her walking backwards propelled it forwards; and out the storage room, through the main entrance and down the road the Queen under the Mountain went. In fact, the queen walking on a barrel across the field to where the barrels were to go, caused no panic among the hobbits. The dwarves and men were unsure how to judge such a thing.

Before any could question her, she let out a long shrill whistle. Around fourty hobbits, young and old, came trottinng up to the call.   
"There are a lot of barrels to be moved, if fauntling pair up then we should be able to get them moving nicely."

And so the morning went, with hobbits going back and forth on barrels. At one point Kili decided he had to try this, and fell of a lot. Not to be outdone by two seven year olds, he eventually got the hang of it. When all the hobbits and one dwarf regrouped they found that ther ewere no more barrels left. However, there were several members of the Company and their families present.  
"Bilbo" Dis said, looking around, "Thank you for your help. But we have to go soon, the eleves are coming."  
"Hm" Struck with an idea, Bilbo turned to Griqe. "Are there any empty barrels?"  
"Yes, my lady. Why?"  
"Bring them here please."  
Once brought, Bilbo declared, "Dwarves in the barrels."  
Dis turned to her son, "Kili, why are you in a barrel?"  
"When the hobbit says get in a barrel you get in a barrel." With this logic, Fili, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Gimli, Yahsi, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Terw, Bafur, Befur and Griqe climbed into barrels. Dis raised a dark eyebrow.  
Bilbo wriggled hers, "We'll go right by the elves."  
Laughing, Dis climbed into a barrel. The queen climbed onto her sister's barrel.  
"Fauntlings, link arms!" Four faunts on Bombur's barrel linked arms, as did the others.   
"Smile and step in time!" With that the hobbits and dwarves in barrels headed into the field. They had timed their entrance perfectly. The elves had just sat down as a parade of hobbits went by, with smiling, waving dwarves. Thranduil's eyes buldged out as his son burst into laughter. The other elves looked on with disdain, but the men, dwarves and hobbits roard with laughter. Each dwarf jumped out of the barrels and gave a little bow to the elf king, causing more laughter. The hobbits jumped from the barrels, they too gave little bows. As each of the performers went to their seats, Thorin pulled his wife closer.  
"That was good."  
Bilbo kissed his cheek, "you enjoyed that my king."  
"Yes, you are still able surprise me when I think I know everything about you."  
"You and Gandalf should compare notes."  
His laughter made the elf king scowl, causing the pair to laugh far louder.


End file.
